All I want is You
by cmol8806
Summary: Started as a oneshot, just wanted to see if I could write it, but added more. Takes place during Bad Eggs and Surprise
1. Chapter 1

**ok, this is just something that wouldnt leave me alone. Also, I wanted to see if I could do a sex scene, as I would like to put one in my Bones story. I havent read over this, I just wrote it. Probably been done thousands of times. Let me know how I did.**

**If you recognize it, it's not mine**

"Buffy, its time for bed."

"OK mom." Buffy calls to her mother, rising and turning off her lights. She returns to her seat on her windowsill, hugging Mr. Gordo, looking out into the night.

Her body is tired after fighting the Bezoar and saving the citizens of Sunnydale once again. But that isn't what is bothering her; she misses Angel. She had hoped that he would come and visit her in her room, to check if she was ok after hearing about what went down at the school. But it's been hours, and he still hasn't shown.

"I guess I really got him made this time," Buffy says to Mr. Gordo, referring to the argument she and Angel had the night before.

"_You don't ever think about the future?" Angel asks._

"_No." she answers truthfully._

"_Never?"_

"_No."_

"_You really don't care what happens a year from, five years from now?"_

"_Angel," she says, trying to get him to understand how much she loves him. "When I look into the future, all I see is you. All I want is you."_

_They stare at each other, their gazes full of love and sadness._

"_I know the feeling," he says as he leans down for a kiss. _

_Their kiss is quickly passionate and Angel presses her into the stone behind her. Angel's thoughts are full of her, how much he loves her. He would give anything he could to make sure she was happy and safe. His wishes with all of his unbeating heart that he was human, that he could give her babies and watch them play in the sun._

_Knowing she needed air, he moves his kisses to her face and down her neck, where he can feel her rapid pulse._

"_Angel." She pants, running her hand into his hair._

"_Hmmm" is the response from him._

"_I want to be with you forever." Angel lifts his head, but she continues before he is able to talk. "I mean it. Forever…You're kind of forever."_

_Angel stares at her in shock. She can't be saying what he thinks she is._

"_Buffy." He whispers fearfully._

"_Turn me Angel." She says as she tilts her neck to him. "Be my sire."_

"_How can you ask me that?" he says, his voice full of rage. He grabs her arms and lifts her to her toes, still pressing her into the stone._

"_Angel…"_

"_No! Do you hear me? No!" he shouts at her before releasing her and leaving._

Buffy wipes a tear from her eye as she looks down at her stuffed pig, knowing she ruined the most important relationship she will ever have in her life. She gets up and moves climbs under the covers, still snuggling her pig.

"Hey," a deep voice calls softly from the window. She sits up and sees Angel looking in.

"Hey," she returns to him

"Can I come in?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yeah." Her voice is quiet and shy. He climbs in and takes a step towards her bed.

"I heard about what happened. Are you ok?"

"Peachy. Just another day in the life of the Slayer."

He nods, and looks down at his hands, which are fiddling together.

"Angel, I love you." She tells him. His head snaps up.

"Buffy-"

"No let me say this." She gets up and walks to him. " I understand why what I asked got you mad, but I can't stand this anymore."

She wipes the tears falling from her eyes.

"All these people that I save, they get to live their lives, have relationships and be happy. But I don't. All I want is to be with you and half the time I don't even get to do that." she moves past him to pace, anger seeping into her tearful words. "And it's not as if I'm the only Slayer anymore. Kendra loves being the Slayer, I mean, would love to be THE Slayer, not A Slayer. Why shouldn't I just turn my back on it? What good has it ever given me, besides you?

"Do you love me?" she stops her pacing and walks to him.

"Buffy," he says, sounding tortured.

"Do you?" she says as she stops within inches of him.

"Yes," he whispers.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" she reaches up and cups his face. "There isn't any other way, Angel. I know you, eventually you'll leave."

"Buffy," he starts to deny.

"Yes you will. You'll think that I deserve a normal guy, someone who can take me out in the daylight. But I only want you."

He looks into her eyes and sees she means everything she is saying. He knows he will turn her, and his heart breaks at the thought. He leans his forehead against hers, wrapping his arms around her warm body.

"I only want you," he whispers. "Forever."

He lowers his mouth to hers, pouring all of his love into the kiss. She instantly returns it, wrapping her arms around his neck. Wanting to bring her pleasure before changing her, he changes the angle of the kiss, running his hands lightly over her body.

She moans into his mouth, arching into him as his hand molds her left breast. Without breaking the kiss, Angel lifts her up and carries her to the bed.

Slowly, they undress each other, kissing and caressing the skin exposed to them. Angel is intoxicated by her sounds as he touches her, the quiet gasp as he suckles her breasts. Buffy is beyond thought, lost in the feel of Angel making love to her. She runs her hand through his hair as his kisses take him past her stomach and to the core of her heat.

Buffy arches up, her eyes rolling back in her head and she breathes his name as Angel uses his tongue to please her. Angel is lost in the taste of her; in all his years he has never tasted a woman as sweet as buffy. Feeling her orgasm quickly building, he increases his sucks and thrusts of his tongue.

"Oh god, Angel," Buffy says as she comes. Angel continues, bringing her down from her fist orgasm, and building her up for the next. Once he knows that she is again close, he stops and moves up to her head.

"Angel," she whimpers, bringing his head down for a kiss.

"Are you ready, love?" he asks, positioning him. At her nod he slowly enters her. He whispers soothingly to her as the pain comes. Once he is fully inside her heat, he waits, letting her adjust to the feel of him, caressing and kissing her skin.

"Angel," she whispers, moving her hips to urge him. With a deep kiss, he begins to move, slowly at first but quickly building up to frenzy. He can't believe he is making love to her, that she is his. Thrusting into her, feeling her nails dig into his back, he presses his face into her neck. Feeling their release coming, he changes into game face, kissing the pulse point on her neck.

"Angel, angel," she is panting as she nears her orgasm.

"I love you,"he says into her ear, causing her to come. Feeling her walls clamp around him, Angel erupts inside of her, and bites down on her neck at the same time.

Buffy's mouth opens soundlessly at the pain, her eyes wide. As the pain slowly subsides, she wraps herself around his body, stroking his head as he drinks her life from her. angel is beyond reason. He has never had blood like hers. It is rich and warms and fills the beast within him with power.

Neither knows how long he drinks, but soon he hears her heartbeat slow to an almost stop. He stops his drinking and leans up, leaving her body in the process. He bites his wrist, and brings the bleeding wound to her mouth. After a few drops, she begins to suckle, still weak from being drained by her lover.

After a few moments she stops and leans back, her eyes closing. Hearing her heart stop, Angel is hit with the reality of what just happened. He sits up and cradles the body of his love, uncaring of the tears that fall on her.

"Oh god, Buffy," he sobs. "I'm so sorry."

He rises and dresses them both, packing a bag for her. He carries her home to his apartment. He fears what will happen when she rises; knowing her friends and Watcher will be angry and try to kill them both. But mostly he fears that he has lost his love and replaced her with a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the show or the characters. Oh man, but if I owned Angel...mmmm young DB...wait, what was I doing?**

Giles cleans his glasses nervously as he paces across the library floor. Jenny stands against the railing of the stairs, her arms wrapped around her, gazing worriedly at the man.

"I just don't understand. It's really not like her to not check in with me," he says almost to himself, placing is glasses back on his face.

Before she can respond the doors swing open and three teens enter. The red haired girl and dark haired boy in front have anxious expressions. The well-dressed brunette that trails behind them, however, seems only mildly interested.

"Have you heard from Buffy?" they all say in unison.

"What do you think happened?" Willow asks nervously, twisting her hands.

"I-I don't know," Giles sits in one of the chairs around the table, placing his chin in his hand. "Perhaps she…perhaps she decided to stay home and rest after the business of the bezoar."

"Yeah, I'd buy that," Xander says as he starts to pace. "Except we called her house already. She's not there."

"Her mom was though. She didn't sound very happy," Willow adds, her eyebrows raised.

"Look, guys, maybe we're worrying for nothing." Jenny steps forward, gesturing with her hands. "Buffy is the slayer. I mean, she's tough. I'm sure she's fine."

"No, something's wrong," Xander shakes his head, hands on hips. "I'm going to go look for her."

Distressed that her make out buddy is about to leave, Cordelia stands up from the chair she had resided in when she entered the room.

"Hello, overreacting much?" The others all look at her in disbelief, not noticing the person who enters the library. "Remember Angel? You know, Buffy's super hot boyfriend? She's probably with him."

"Who the hell is Angel?" The entire gang spins, wide-eyed, towards the voice.

"H-h-hi Mrs. Summers," Willow says weakly.

"Who is Angel, and where is my daughter?" Joyce demands angrily.

"Um," Xander looks at her in full deer in the headlight mode.

"Her history tutor," Willow speaks up, remembering what Buffy had said about Angel meeting Joyce. "Although not anymore. Well, he probably does still help, but since their dating, they do more than just study. That's not what I meant! I-"

"Yes, Willow, I think that's enough," Giles interrupts the poor babbling girl, standing slowly. "Mrs. Summers-"

"You knew about this?" Joyce accuses her face full of rage. "My sixteen year-old daughter is off God knows where, with some strange man. What ever happens is all you fault!"

"With all due respect," Jenny steps forward. "Mr. Giles is not Buffy's father. And I happen to know for a fact that he did not approve of the relationship initially. But Angel is a wonderful…individual. And he loves your daughter very much."

"Oh I'm sure he does," Joyce scoffs. She glares at the them before turning on her heel, mumbling to herself. "She thinks she is too grown up for rules? Fine, then she can see how the real world is really like."

"Oh dear," Giles says as the door swing shut behind Joyce.

* * *

><p>Angel paces his small apartment, shoulders hunched. He hasn't sleep all day, too wracked with self-loathing and worry. The phone rings again, as it been for hours, on edge, Angel rips it out of the wall, growling. He glances at the clock, his unneeded breaths stop.<p>

"Soon," he says, turning to gaze at the motionless form on his bed.

He walks to look over her, admiring the way her hair frames her perfect face. His hand reaches out on its own, tracing the curve of her cheek. His thumb caresses across her pouty lips, his own recalling the feel and flavor of them. He trails his hand over her chin and past her neck, to the top of her chest. He vividly recalls the feel of her withering under him, her walls clenching around him as she came. He holds his hand over her heart, ducking his head, as he feels no beat.

"What have I done?" he whispers. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry."

A slim hand wraps around his own, causing his head to snap up. Her face is still, except for her eyes moving rapidly behind their lids.

"Buffy?" he says so softly, only one with vampiric hearing would be able to detect it.

Suddenly, a pair of green eyes open and lock onto his brown eyes.

"Angel?"

**Okay, so I was asked to continue this. Idk how long I will go and I dont promise it will be good. Just to warn you guys, yes I own season one and two on DVD but I haven't watched past Surprise. My little heart was already full of angst from other things and I just haven't felt up to giving up my denial that Angel and Buffy stay together. I will try to post soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay, finally updated AND i have an ending in mind. thank -Brennan for helping and encouraging me in finishing this. i hope its not too disappointing. oh and in my world, no curse!**

"Buffy?" he whispers again, looking into her eyes.

"Hi," she says softly, her face breaking into a smile. She turns on her side, her hand cupping his cheek.

"How are you feeling, love?" he says, cover her hand on his cheek.

"Beyond amazing," she says with a sigh. "That was-"

She finally looks beyond her gorgeous boyfriend to where they are. Her eyes cloud and face cloud with confusion as she removes her hand and sits up.

"Angel, why are we in your apartment?" she looks down at herself and at then at him. "Why are we dressed?"

"I thought it would be safer if we were here when you… woke up," he tells her worriedly.

"Oh. But-" her eyes become wide and her hand goes to her neck, her fingers feeling the mark his fangs had left on her. "Oh…"

Angel takes one look at the shock on her face and hangs his head as his heart breaks.

"Angel," she whispers, reaching for him. Before she can he springs up and walks to the door, leaning on it.

"God, I'm sorry," he says, his voice full of anguish. He turns to face her, leaning back against the wood, tears silently rolling down his face. "I'm sorry."

"No!" she says, rising from the bed and quickly crossing to him. She cups his face with both her hands, rising on her toes. "I don't want you to be sorry. Don't be sorry. This is what I wanted!"

"Buffy," he says, his hands gripping her hips.

"Shh," she says, smiling at him. "This is what I wanted. I want to be with you. I'm happy."

He stares at her, trying to read how sincere she is. Finally seeing the truth in her loving eyes, he pulls her tight to him, lowering his to her neck in relief.

"What-what about your friends," he asks, still overcome with guilt. "Giles? They're not going to be happy. And your mother-"

"Stop," she tells him firmly, pulling back and resting on her feet. "They gang will understand. Yes we may have to endure some major wiggins, but they'll get it. And if they don't, I don't care. I died. I did my duty, I deserve to be happy."

"I really make you happy?" he says timidly. She tilts her head and gives him the sweet smile that he adores.

"Of course you do." Suddenly unsure and self-conscious, she breaks eye contact with. "Do I? I mean, do I make you happy?"

"How can you ask that?" he tilts her chin up, letting all of his love for her show in his eyes. "I love you, Buffy. In my entire existence, no one has ever made me as happy as you have."

"Did…did I-" she licks her lips, and takes a deep unneeded breath. "Was I good?"

Angel's brow creases in confusion. Good? Good at what? Then it dawns on him and his heart aches that the beautiful creature before him would ever doubt herself.

"Oh my love," he says so softly as he leans in to give her a kiss. "You were amazing."

"Yeah?" she whispers hopefully.

"Yeah," he says with a smile, leaning in to give her another kiss. This time, when he tries to break away, she doesn't let him. Not another word is spoken for a long time.

* * *

><p>"Well, th-there are no prophecies, no apocalyptic events that could have come up," Giles says as he rubs his tired eyes. "Perhaps she-she and Angel just…took the night off."<p>

"Rupert, I'm sure they are both fine," Jenny says, placing a hand on his shoulder. Giles nods, still staring off worriedly. "Look, it's late and these guys need to go home and get some real rest."

The adults look over to the three teens sleeping teens. Willow has her head pillowed on her arms, occasionally whimpering about frogs. Xander has his head lying on one arm, drool dripping from his mouth. Cordelia had her head resting directly on the table, her hair mussed and her make up smudged.

"Jenny," Giles says softly, sighing deeply. "What about Buffy's mother?"

"What about my mother?" Buffy says as she and Angel walk into the library.

"My hair!" Cordelia says as Buffy's voice jerks her awake. The other two, also woken by the girl's voice, look around groggily before focusing on the couple that just entered.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaims, she and Xander quickly walking over to hug her.

"Hey, Buffster, you had us worried," Xander says, unaware of the jealous look Angel gives him as he hugs Buffy.

"I'm sorry," she says, looking apologetically and with slight guilt at her friends and watcher. "I should have called."

"Buffy, are feeling okay?" Jenny asks, worried by the girls pale face.

"Yeah, never better," she says, glancing at Angel. As she turns her head, her neck is exposed and everyone's eyes quickly widen in shock and horror.

"Oh my god, no," Giles says. He looks at Angel anger filling him up. Grabbing a cross that is lying on the table next to him, Giles runs towards the vampire. "You bastard!"

**okay dont know why the name at the top didnt come out fully but you know who you are lol. alright, thoughts? be kind cause i know this story aint all that**


	4. Chapter 4

**dont own it. nope, nothing**

"Giles! No!" Buffy yells, moving faster than anyone thought possible to block the Watcher from attacking her boyfriend.

Without thinking, Buffy snatches the cross out of his hands, easily overpowering the man.

"Giles, stop. Just, please let me explain," she says, holding the cross down by her side. The others all look at her with wide confused eyes, glancing back and forth between her and the cross.

"The cross doesn't hurt you?" Angel asks softly, still on alert in case one of the others decides to attack.

"What? Oh." Buffy looks down surprise on her face. "No, I guess not."

"What the hell is going on?" Xander yells. "What happened to your neck? Does letting Dead Boy take a nibble get you hot or something?"

A growl sounds from Angel as he angry start to walk towards the teen.

"No!" Buffy says loudly, moving to hold Angel back. Angel quickly moves back in pain as Buffy had forgotten the cross still in her hand.

"Oh, god, Angel I'm sorry," she cries, throwing the wood aside then rushing forward to see if her boyfriend is ok.

"It's fine, I'm alright," he says, still glaring at Xander.

"Buffy?" Willow says hesitantly. " What did happen to your neck? Cause obviously your not a vampire. I mean, you touched the cross and you still seem like Buffy."

"Trust me, Willow. I'm a vampire," she says firmly, looking down when she sees the slight fear enter her best friend's eyes.

"But-but you're still Buffy. I thought vampires lost their souls and were just evil," Willow says confused. "I don't understand."

"Maybe we should just all sit down and let Buffy and Angel tell us what happened," Jenny says stepping close to Giles.

Silently they all sit around the table, Buffy and Angel close together at one end. Together, they give a slightly edited version the last few days, including the conversation that led them to come to the library.

_After hours of lovemaking, the two are laying on Angel's bed, staring lovingly in each other's eyes._

_"That was…" Angel says softly, trailing his hand down her back._

_"Mmmm, mind-blowing," Buffy says with a dreamy smile. Angel smiles back, still caressing the smooth skin of her back. Slowly Buffy's smile melts away into a slight frown. "Angel?"_

_"What's wrong?" he asks in concern as she sits up, covering herself with the sheet._

_"Nothing, but that's what's weird." Angel just looks at her in confusion, waiting for her to explain. "Angel, I still love you, and I still love my mom and the gang. I don't feel any different."_

_Comprehension dawns on Angel, and he is shocked that neither had noticed it before; they were too wrapped up in his feelings and then in each other to think. They sit in silence, both trying to understand what is going on. Angel is trying to remember if he has ever heard of a slayer being turned before, when a light tap to his shoulder brings him back._

_"I'm…I'm hungry," Buffy whispers uncertainly. He looks at her for a second, then leans forward and gives her kiss full of his love for her._

_"I love you, Buffy. No matter what," he tells, desperate for her to understand. She nods her head, a small smile on her face._

_He gets up from the bed, making no effort to hid his nakedness, much to Buffy's approval. He walks to the kitchen and warms a mug of blood in the microwave. He brings the mug to her, sitting on the edge of the bed when she just gazes into its deep red surface._

_"Bottoms up," she jokes weakly, bringing the mug to her mouth and sipping gingerly. The second the first drop hits her tongue, her eyes turn yellow and her face morphs. She drinks from the cup greedily, not wasting a drop. When she's done, she lowers the mug, eyes closed and licks her lips, still in game face and purring slightly._

_"Wow. That's so-" she opens her eyes to see her lover staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. "What?"_

_Without a word, he leans in and claims her mouth. The kiss is full of lust, the demon inside of him aroused by her vampire face. Buffy lies back under the pressure of his strong body, both of them purring into the kiss._

_"Angel," she gasps as he kisses his way down her neck towards her breasts. "Angel, we should…oh god…we should um…Giles, ask Giles why I'm still me…"_

_"Later," he growls. He rises his head to look her in the eyes and Buffy gasps in lustful surprise at his transformed face. "I'm just getting started."_

"Well, definitely a vampire then," Giles murmurs, rubbing his eyes.

Angel turns to look at his love, and notices her eyes are slightly out of focus and her face is pink. She feels his stare and looks at him, blushing even more at the memories of their lovemaking. He smirks, full of male pride, and she turns away with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Oh!" Willow exclaims, her eyes wide. Everyone turns to look at her. "I know why your still Buffy!"

Before anyone can say anything, the red head runs into Giles' office, searching through his large collection of books.

"I remember I glanced over it when I was researching that thing," she says, carrying a large black leather book to the table. She begins to flip through it rapidly.

"Willow, what are you talking about?" Buffy asks, moving to stand next to her friend.

"There was another slayer that got turned," she says, pointing when she found the page. "See?"

Giles replaces his glasses on his face and bends down to read the text quickly.

"What does it say?" Cordelia asks from her seat across the table.

"Well, apparently a slayer was turned by a powerful vampire a few hundred years ago. She too kept her soul, it appears along with other…human aspects. The vampire ended up killing her, as she was a-a disappointment. The next slayer killed him."

"Human aspects?" Buffy presses, feeling Angel stand behind her. "Giles what does that mean?"

"She…she had the extra stealth and strength of a vampire and drank blood. But… but she was immune to most of the vampires weaknesses." He looks at the small girl, wonder covering his face. "Holy water, crosses and-and sunlight."

"So wait, what you're saying is," Buffy says quietly, her eyes wide. "Is that I'm the same me but now I have to drink blood and I'm immortal?"

"Ye-yes," Giles answers.

There is silence around the room, each absorbing the magnitude of the events that have happened.

"Well, that's not fair," Cordiela complains loudly. All eyes turn to the cheerleader. "Eternal youth and beauty wasted on…that hair."

Everyone stares at her in disbelief while she is completely clueless.

"Nice to know you have your priorities straight Cordy," Xander says, shaking his head.

"Whatever. I'm going home before something slimy pops up." With a roll of her eyes, she huffs out.

"Speaking of home," Willow says, looking worriedly at Buffy. "You may want to be prepared for a fight with your mom. She showed up today and overheard a little about Angel."

"What?" Buffy says, eyes wide.

"Nothing about him being a vampire," Willow assures her.

"Yeah, all she heard was that your were with your older boyfriend that she never heard about," Xander says, bitterness in his voice at losing any chance with the blonde.

"Are…are we going to be ok?" Buffy asks, looking between the humans, paying special attention to the young red head. Willow smiles at her.

"Yeah, of course we are. It's not like your going to replace us with new vampire friends." The girl's face suddenly turns worried. "Are you?"

"No Will, I can never replace you." Buffy smiles and the two embrace. Over Willow's shoulder, she looks at the broody teenage boy. "Xander?"

"I...I'll get over it. Got to keep the Scooby gang together, right?" he gives her a strained smile, before looking at Angel. "If you ever hurt her-"

"Xander," both girls scold him.

"I love her," Angel says, his eyes moving back and forth between the boy and the closest thing to a real father Buffy has. "I will always love her."

Giles nods. "Well, I suggest we all retire for the night. Tomorrow is a school day. Must keep up appearances."

The group walks out together, exchanging good-byes once they reach outside, Buffy promising Willow girl talk during school the next day. Slowly, with a comfortable silence, Buffy and Angel walk towards her house.

"I wish you can come up," Buffy whispers when they reach the oak tree by her window. "But I got to talk to my mom alone."

"I know," Angel says with a nod, stepping closer. Slowly he lowers his head and kisses her passionately. When they pull apart, he rests his forehead against hers, whispering in Gaelic.

"What does that mean?" she asks a small smile on her face.

"You are my heart, my love. I love you," he tells her, bending to kiss her again briefly. "I'll see you tomorrow at sunset?"

"Count on it," she says with a smirk. After another long kiss they finally say good night. And she climbs the tree and sneaks through her bedroom window. Just as she closes the shades a light turns on behind her, causing her quickly turn around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" says the angry voice of her mother.

**what do you think? one possibly two chapters left. but it will be awhile, got a lot of stuff going on in real life. oh and i want to thank the peeps that reviewed the last chapter, cause you guys are what made my muse rise up for this one. review again, who knows, you may get a chapter sooner lol**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom!" Buffy stands still, her eyes wide. "I was-just-um"

"Stop." Joyce holds up her hand, her entire body radiating anger. "Who's Angel? And don't lie to me."

"My…my boyfriend. Mom-"

"How old is he?"

"Um…I'm not sure?" Buffy starts to twist the rings on her fingers in nervousness.

"But he is older?" Joyce crosses her arms, her face full of more anger than Buffy had ever seen. Buffy just nods. "Have you had sex with him?"

"…Yes, but mom-"

"Is that where you've been? Off with that _man_, letting him use your body?"

"Mom! It's not like that!" Buffy says angrily, taking a step towards her mother. "I love him! And he loves me, more than anyone ever has in my life!"

"Of course he said that Buffy!" Joyce yells. "You will not to see him again, do you understand?"

"Yes I will!" she yells just as loud.

"I don't know how long you've been a little slut, but I won't stand for it!" Buffy is stunned into silence, tears of hurt springing to her eyes at her mother's words. "He probably isn't the first and I'm sure he won't be the last!"

Joyce turns away, giving a dazed Buffy a chance to look around her room. What she sees causes her breath to choke in her throat. The closet is opened and empty along with the dresser, the drawers tossed out on the floor. Her bed is bare except for a handful of stuffed trash bags and the remains of her gutted stuffed pig.

"Mom," Buffy's voice cracks, tears falling down her face. "What-what's going on? What happened to my room?"

Joyce turns around with a duffel bag that she pushes into Buffy's arms. "Your room? You don't have a room here anymore."

"Mommy-" Buffy cries. Joyce looks at her with a cold expression on her face.

"You want to stay out and give it up to whoever says something nice to you, fine. But you cant live here while you do." Joyce spreads her arms. "Choose. Do you want to live here or do you want to take the chance that your amazing Angel will take you in? But whatever choice you make is final, understand?"

Buffy sobs, her eyes pleading with her mother to stop. After a few moments, she wipes her face, holding back more sobs as best she can. She straightens her spine and looks at the woman in the eye, all love gone from her gaze.

"Fine," she whispers. She turns back to the window, opens it and tosses the duffel bag out onto the ground.

"You are not my daughter," Joyce says as she turns to leave.

"I haven't been your daughter in two years," Buffy says softly, tears still falling down her face.

"Just leave. I'll put the rest on the porch tomorrow." With that, her mother walks out of the room, slamming the door.

Buffy covers her face, giving in to her tears. After a moment she looks around the room, suddenly feeling unwelcome. Still sobbing she walks to the bed and gathers as much of the mess of her beloved stuffed pig as she can. Clutching the remains to her chest, she walks to the window and exists into the night for the last time.

* * *

><p>Angel places the mug of blood into the microwave, setting the timer. He stands right next to it, full of hunger as he hasn't fed since the night before when he turned Buffy. He stares at the revolving mug as he remembers the first time making love to her. His face clouds with the memory of turning her, of hearing her heart stop. His guilt lessens as he remembers the smile on her face when she said he made her happy. He cracks a small smile thinking of them expressing their love and of the many other times he can look forward to it.<p>

Just as the microwave dings to signal it is done, there comes a knock on his door. Knowing that whoever it is either knows about his "condition" or brings bad news where he will need his strength, he takes out the mug and drinks it down as he walks to the door. There comes another knock as he wipes his mouth and sets the cup down on the table near the door. He opens the door, expecting to see an angry Xander or Giles, but is completely shocked to see the devastated blonde standing there.

"Buffy?" he pulls her in, wrapping his arms around his crying love, fighting down the panic trying to worm its way up. "What's wrong?"

"Angel," she sobs, her entire body shaking.

"Okay, I'm here baby." He uses his foot to close his door, taking the duffel bag off her shoulder. He picks her up and carries her to his bed, holding her in his lap as he rocks. "It's gonna be ok, I'm right here. I got you. Shhh."

He holds her like that, whispering soothingly to her as he rubs her back and hair for over an hour. He has figured out that she must have had a confrontation with her mother. He doesn't know what Joyce said or did but it must have been bad to cause Buffy to fall apart like this. Slowly, Buffy's sobs stop and she sits in his lap, clinging to him.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" he whispers, giving her head a loving kiss.

She nods, leaning her head onto this shoulder. In a flat voice she tells him about the argument, tears falling silently down her face without her knowing. Angel fights hard to control his anger at what the woman who is supposed to be her mother said. He grips her tightly, knowing that she must be in so much emotional pain.

"And look…look what she did," Buffy's voice cracks as she shifts. Angel looks down into her hands and feels a surge of rage at the tattered remains. "She killed Mr. Gordo. I know it's stupid to cry about it but why? It's such a petty thing to do and she knew how much it would hurt me. Why would she do that? Why Angel?"

"Hey, shh," he pulls her to his chest, holding her tightly. "It's going to be okay. I love you."

"I love you too," she pulls back, resting her hand on his cheek. "I love you so much, Angel."

He turns his head to kiss her palm. He leans forward and starts to softly kiss the tears off her face, his fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt to run circles over her smooth skin. Whispering his name she guides his mouth to hers, moaning as his tongue glides against hers.

Knowing that she needs the comfort, the proof of his love, Angel slowly shifts her so that she is laying on the bed with his body over hers. His hand becomes bolder, cupping her soft breasts under her shirt, her own hands gripping his broad shoulders. He slides his body down, kissing her stomach as he takes off her shirt.

With whispered words and soft moans they undress each other, kissing passionately over and over. Just as Angel is about to kiss his way down to her core, Buffy flips them smiling down at his surprised face. She caresses his chest before leaning down and kissing the place where his heart should beat. She slowly circles her tongue around his nipple causing him to arch up. With a mischievous smile she kisses her way down, loving the way his hands glide into her hair.

"Buffy," Angel moans as her pretty mouth hovers over him. She looks him in the eye as she softly kisses the tip. Taking the way he grips her hair as a good sign she opens her lips and takes as much of him in as she can.

"Oh shit," he whispers out, transfixed on the sight before him. He doesn't know if she has a natural talent or if it is just the fact that it's his love pleasuring him, but he knows that if she doesn't stop soon, it will be over quickly. "Buffy, baby you…oh…please."

With a slight pop she removes her mouth, smiling with pride at the pleasure she obviously brought him. As he tries to sit up she pushes him back down.

"Nope, it's my turn," she says with a saucy smile. Willing to let her, Angel smiles at her sexily and lays back, his hands cupping her hips to help guide her.

She lines him up and slowly sinks down her eyes closing and her head falling back at the feeling. Angel grips her hips tightly and growls at the sight before him. Her head still back, Buffy laughs breathlessly at the sound.

"Buffy," Angel growls out. "Move."

She looks down, her green eyes locking onto his chocolate ones. "Show me how."

Never looking away he uses his grip to move her up and down, thrusting in rhythm with her. After a few moments, with their passions rushing forward, she pries his hands off her hips, never stopping their movements. With her right hand she holds onto his left, using her left to guide his to her breast, which he quickly begins to massage.

Their release approaches, their eyes closing at the amount of pleasure they are receiving. With a call of his name, Buffy reaches her peak, her nails biting into his flesh. Feeling her clench around him, Angel opens his eyes to witness the amazing sight, thinking she is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. When her eyes open and lock onto his, he is pushed over the edge. With a final thrust he joins her, grunting his love for her.

Buffy collapses on him, Angel running his hands over her smooth back. They lie together in silence for minutes, happiness filling them.

"Will you move in with me?" Angel whispers in her ear, half expecting her to be asleep.

"Really?" she turns her head to look in his eyes, a happy smile lighting her face. He smoothes the hair out of her face, his thumb running over her cheek.

"Yeah. That's what you do when you love someone right?" he smirks at her, happier than he has ever been. She rolls her eyes playfully before leaning forward and kissing him deeply.

"Yes it is. And yes," she sits up, still connected intimately with him. "I would love to live with you."

Angel raises his hands to her chest, running his thumb over her nipple. She gasps from the combined sensation of his hands and of him hardening inside her. With a wolfish smile he turns them over.

"My turn," he says, crushing his mouth to hers.

**so what did you think? i wrote this at camp when i was trying to write a chapter for my Bones story, which i blame on my mom telling me that the la llorona was going to get me (if you dont know what that is just ask me). still not done, but soon. thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i own nothing**

"Buffy. Buffy wake up."

Angel clears her hair out of her face, smiling at her pout as she refuses to opens her eyes. He tries to shake her shoulder but, with eyes still closed, she slaps his hand away and turns her back to him. His smile turns into a sexy smirk when he thinks of a better way to wake her up.

"Buffy," he whispers huskily into her ear before kissing it. He kisses and sucks his way on to her neck, nibbling at his mark on her.

"Mmm Angel," she says softly, turning her head to meet his lips.

Distracted from his original purpose, Angel delves into the kiss, rolling her under him. His hands rediscover her curves as he feels her nails dig into his tattoo. Feeling that he is becoming lost he pulls back, chuckling at the whine of disappointment that leaves her lips.

"Baby, you need to get up for school," he says, caressing her forehead. "Remember we talked about this. You're going to finish high school."

"And slay until Kendra gets here," she finishes pouting. She opens her eyes and looks at him pleadingly. "I changed my mind."

"You promised Willow," he reminds her.

She groans and sits up, tossing aside the cover to climb out of bed. Seeing her walk around naked, Angel rethinks and his hand itches to drag her back to bed. Buffy notices him staring and sends him a sultry smile.

"I'm going to take a shower," she turns and wiggles her butt at him, looking over her shoulder. "Want to join me?"

With a smile Angel jumps out of bed and carries a squealing Buffy into the shower.

After a very long shower, Buffy stares into the mirror trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she no longer has a reflection.

"It takes a while to get used to it," Angel whispers grimly from right behind her.

She spins around looking at him guiltily, gripping her bag of makeup in her hands. His eyes stare into hers, his face full of guilt and fear that she will hate him. Not liking her love looking so sad she quickly drops her bag into the sink and moves into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into her ear. Buffy shakes her head, gripping him tightly.

"No, don't be. I'm just frustrated, I don't know to put on my makeup."

"You don't need make up," he says honestly, causing her to smile brightly into his chest. "But I guess you can ask Cordelia to help you."

"Hey!" she pulls back and playfully hits him as he laughs.

* * *

><p>"You guys…wow." Willow says in wonder, staring at her best friend.<p>

Before leaving the apartment, Buffy had called Willow to ask her to meet her early and help her with her makeup. As the red head did her best to enhance Buffy's natural beauty, she asked almost non-stop questions about the details of what happened.

"Yeah," Buffy says, smiling dreamily. "It's amazing. It's like, everytime he touches me I can feel how much he loves me."

"Wow." Willow says again, a small smile on her face.

"Come on, we better meet up with Giles," she says hopping off the sink. As they walk out Buffy looks at the ground to avoid not seeing her reflection in the mirror.

Inside the library Giles sits at the table, pouring over a pile of thick dusty books. He is so absorbed in his reading that he doesn't hear the doors open or the footsteps approach from behind him.

"Hey, G-man," Xander says, startling the librarian.

"Xander," he exhales, glaring lightly at the teen. "I thought I told you never to call me that."

"Sorry," Xander says holding up his hands. As he takes a seat his face turns serious. "Are you looking up how to get Buffy back to normal?"

Giles sighs and takes off his glasses, looking at the boy with kind and sad eyes. "She's a vampire. I'm afraid that there's no bringing her back."

Xander blinks his eyes, his mouth set firmly as he looks down the table. Before either can respond, the doors open again to allow Buffy and Willow to enter.

"Buffy!" Giles says in surprise as he and Xander stand. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice way to make a girl feel welcome," Buffy replies with raised eyebrows.

"Well, of c-course you're welcomed. Its just that-uh"

"We just assumed that you were done with this madhouse," Xander explains for the Liberian, placing his hands in his pockets and not looking into her eyes. "It's not like you need to be here now that you're…"

"A vampire," she finishes for him. She feels a little hurt at his obvious unease around her but knows that she has to give him time. "Well, I figured I owe it to the citizens to keep slaying until Kendra gets here. And it makes it easier to consult with Giles if I'm still a student, so here I am."

"Buffy is something wrong?" the watcher asks concerned, noticing the absence of her usual sparkle in her eyes.

"No. No it's-it's nothing," she shrugs and steps forward and sinking into a chair.

"She had a fight with her mom who said some really horrible things," Willow says with a sympathetic look to her friend.

"What things?" Xander says concerned and protective. He sits down next to the blonde, looking into her eyes for the first time. "Buffy, what happened? What did she say?"

"Doesn't matter. The gist of it is she doesn't know me, hasn't ever really known me," she looks down at her hands in her lap. "She kicked me out."

"Buffy, I'm-I'm sorry," Giles says. "You can of course stay with me, if you need to."

"Thanks Giles," she says softly smiling at the man. "But Angel asked me to move in with him."

Xander shifts but holds his tongue for once. Giles nods, picking up the discarded glasses before clearing his throat.

"Well then, I'm glad you're here. There's something that I'd like to-to discuss," he sits, bringing over a book for the girl to pretend to look at. "I'm concerned about the possible rise this particular group of demons."

* * *

><p>"Was it me or was that the most boring day <em>ever<em>?" Xander asks the two girls as they walk down the street after school.

"Xander, you slept through half of your classes," Willow reminds him with a smile.

"Hey, that was self defense," he says pointing at her emphatically.

Buffy and Willow chuckle at the boy as they walk. Buffy looks at her friends and feels a rush of gratitude. Things between the entire Scooby gang were tense but as the day wore on and they got to see that she really was the same, they got more comfortable. As long as they stay off the subject of Angel and most things paranormal it's almost like nothing has changed.

Willow glances at Buffy as she notices how quite she has gotten. She looks up the street to their destination, then grabs the blonde's arm to halt her.

"We can go get them ourselves," she says sympathetically.

"You don't have to go their Buffy," Xander chimes in, his face serious in concern for his friend.

"Thanks guys," she says, sparing them a quick smile before looking back at her former home. "But I got to do this. Besides, I think it will take all three of us."

With her shoulders straight and her head back, she walks the rest of distance until she reaches the edge of the porch. Tears come to her eyes at the sight of all the bags she knows are full of her clothes and the two boxes that rest on the porch. Feeling Willows supportive hand on her back, she sniffs and blinks her eyes.

Wordlessly the three teens climb the stairs and start picking up Buffy's belongings. Because of his longer arms, Xander is handed the cardboard boxes while Buffy takes the heavier bags and Willow takes what's left. It isn't until the house is out of sight that they begin to speak again, acting fruitlessly as if everything is fine.

"Well, I'll uh wait for you outside Will," Xander says uncomfortably as he sets down the boxes outside the of Angel's apartment.

"You can come in Xander," Buffy tries to convince him. Xander shakes his head looking at her in the eyes. With a nod to him, Buffy starts to accept that he may never be all right with her again. Feeling the tension, Willow speaks up to try and lighten the mood.

"Well, we'll all meet up at the Bronze this weekend right? Unless there's an upraise of evil." She stops and her eyes become wide. "Oh no, now I've jinxed it!"

"Well either way, groovy time this weekend huh?" Xander jokes though his eyes still look somber.

"See ya at school on Monday, if not before," Buffy tells him with a smile which he returns before leaving.

Buffy digs her new keys out of her pocket and opens the door, leading the way in. she glances around the room and smiles at the sight of her gorgeous boyfriend dozing on the bed, fully clothed.

"Oh!" Willow gasps at the sight of a sleeping Angel, not sure if he will be mad that she is there. At the sound, Angel's eyes snap open and quickly focuses on the two.

"Buffy," he says softly as he sits up.

"Hey there sleepy head," she says playfully, setting down her bags.

He sees the lingering sadness in her eyes and walks to give her a kiss. Willow averts her eyes to give them privacy, spotting something pink underneath the bed. Furrowing her brow, she tilts her head to get a better look, smiling broadly when she realizes what it is. She looks back at the couple just as they separate.

"Hi Angel. Well I should be going, Xander is waiting for me and I got to help him with that math test," she says quickly walking towards the door.

"Oh, okay," Buffy says slightly confused. "Well, thanks for helping out."

"Anytime. Bye guys," she says, sending Angel an approving smile and head nod before closing the door behind her.

"She is such a strangely sweet person," Buffy shakes her fondly. Angel steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" he whispers into her ear.

"Yeah," she says, turning to snuggle into his chest with her eyes closed. "It just hurts that it's so easy for her."

Angel doesn't know what to say or if anything he says will help so he holds her, kissing the top of her head. Buffy wraps her arms around him, holding him tightly. She feels so loved in his embrace, safer than she has ever felt in her life. She opens her eyes, meaning to lean back and tell him exactly that but stops when she spies the pink object under the bed.

"Angel? What is that?"

Angel pulls back to see what she is talking about. He shifts his feet, glancing between her and the floor. "Um I uh…"

Buffy looks at his embarrassed and nervous face, loving filling her entire body. She walks over and bends to retrieve the stuffed pig.

"Mr. Gordo," she says softly, running her fingers over the new stitches on his side. "You fixed him."

"I hate to see you cry," he whispers.

She looks up and meets his loving gaze. With misty eyes she sets the pig on the bed and walks over to him.

"I love you so much Angel," she says, smiling widely at him. "Kiss me."

With a smirk he lowers his head to hers, sliding his hands down her sides to her hips. She jumps up, wrapping her legs around his waist and giggling, is carried to the bed.

**wow, this story just wont leave me alone lol. i know i said it before, but really only like two chapters left. thanks to my buddy for helping out with the ending to this story, i hope i dont disappoint. please review, it really does help. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, i have the ending all written but it's going to be spread out through three chapters. this is basically Surprise. please let me know what you think**

**i dont own anything you recognize**

"No…no," Buffy turns in her sleep, her face scrunched in pain. Next to her, Angel sits up, looking at her in concern.

"Buffy," he shakes her shoulder to wake her up.

"Angel…" she whispers, still in her dream, breathing rapidly.

Suddenly she begins to weep in her sleep and Angel shakes her harder to wake her up. "Buffy, baby wake up!"

"No!" she screams as she jerks awake.

"Buffy," he says softly, tentatively stroking her arm. She climbs onto his lap, clinging to him.

"Angel. You're okay," she whispers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he runs his hands up and down her back to soothe her.

"I-I dreamt that Drusilla was alive," she pulls back at looks at his face, as if memorizing how he looks.

"What happened?" he asks calmly, still speaking in a soft voice.

Tears spring into her eyes and her voice is even quieter than before, as if to voice it will make it true. "She killed you. Right in front of me. It seemed so real."

"It wasn't. I'm right here," he leans his forehead against hers.

"Angel, th-this happened before. The dreams I had about the Master, they came true."

"Not every dream you have comes true," he says reassuringly. "Can you remember what else you dreamed?"

"I dreamt that…that Giles and I opened an office supply store in Vegas," she says sheepishly, ducking her head down.

"See my point?" he smirks at her, hoping to see her smile back. Instead she looks at him seriously.

"What if Drusilla is alive?"

"She's not." she opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off. "But even if she is, we'll deal."

"W-what if she-"

Angel leans in to kiss her, his hands sliding under her shirt to tease her stomach. Buffy moves so that she is straddling him, not breaking the kiss. Angel's hands smooth their way up her back and around to cup her breasts, his thumbs playing with her nipples. Buffy moans and breaks the kiss to taste his neck.

"What if what?" he asks, his voice husky.

"I'm sorry were we talking?" she says sexily as she sucks his earlobe.

Angel growls and flips them, taking off her shirt.

"God, were sex addicts," Buffy giggles. He pulls back and looks down at her with the smile that makes her stomach clench.

"Are you complaining?"

"Umm…nope," she smiles, taking the tank top off of his gorgeous chest.

"You still haven't told me what you want for your birthday," he says, brushing her hair away from her forehead.

"Surprise me," she says coyly. She sees a look come into his eyes, but it gone before she has time to analyze it.

"Okay. I will," he says, smiling at her.

"Alright, enough talking," she pulls his head down to her and they continue without anymore coherent conversation.

* * *

><p>"Those are really nice sunglasses Buffy," Willow tells her friend as they stroll together on the school campus.<p>

"Thanks," Buffy smiles at her. "Angel bought them for me on Saturday night after I told him how much the sun bothers my eyes. It's a good thing we live in California where sunglasses are a norm."

"So, how are you and Angel? We missed you guys at the Bronze," Willow smiles slyly.

"Sorry. We planned on going but uh, decided to stay in at the last minute," she says unable to hide her smile.

"Stay in huh?" the red head teases, wiggling her eyebrows making Buffy laugh.

"So, how was your weekend? Anything interesting happen?" Buffy's smile falls off her face as Willow stops and turns to her.

"Xander and I talked," she tells the blonde. Buffy's eyes widen and she grabs Willow's arms.

"Oh my God! He finally opened his eyes!" she says excitedly.

"He told me he's dating Cordelia."

"What?" Buffy looks disgusted as her arms drop limply to her sides. Willow can't help but smile at her reaction.

"Yep. He said he didn't mean to but it just happened," she shrugs and starts walking again.

"Oh Willow, I'm sorry," Buffy says sympathetically.

"I'm fine," she assures her best friend, surprised to find that it is the truth. "He cared enough to tell me, instead of letting me find out on my own. We're friends. Always have been, always will be."

"You're an amazing person Willow," Buffy says in admiration. The red head blushes and smiles. "So, Xander and Cordelia. That is…wrong. I mean its Xander. And Cordelia. Ew."

Willow laughs, glad that Buffy seems to be on the same wavelength as she is. She looks forward as they walk and stops in her tracks. Curious, Buffy looks up and follows her line of sight, smiling when she spots Oz sitting on a table playing his guitar.

"What are we thinking?" Buffy says to Willow, smiling at her. "Any sparkage?"

"He's nice," Willow smiles with slight embarrassment. "Hey, I like his hands."

"A fixation on an insignificant detail is a definite crush sign," she says wisely.

"Oh, I don't know though. I mean, he is a senior," Willow sounds unsure.

"You think he's too old cause he's a senior? Please. My boyfriend has a bicentennial," Buffy shakes her head as she pushes her friend towards the boy. "Go, do the talking thing."

"What if the talking thing turns into the awkward silence thing?" Willow says nervously.

"You won't know till you try," Buffy says reassuringly. She gives Willow another push before walking away, smiling over her shoulder.

Willow bites her lip, then walks over to Oz, taking deep breaths to stay calm.

"Hey," she says shyly to him. He looks up and smiles at her, making her knees shake.

"Hey."

"Do you guys, uh, have a gig tonight?" she asks, pointing vaguely at his guitar.

"Oh, no. Practice. See, our band's kinda moving towards this new sound where... we suck, so... practice," he says in a way that only he can.

"I think you guys sound good," Willow says in an innocent voice, smiling at him.

"Thanks," he smiles back at her.

"I bet you have a lot of groupies," she says, a part of her feeling jealous and inadequate.

"It happens," he nods, gazing at her with a look she doesn't recognize. "I'm leaving a groupie-free nowadays. I'm clean."

"Oh," she nods, feeling better. They look at each other, the awkwardness she feared starting to seep in.

"I'm gonna ask you to go out with me tomorrow night," Oz breaks the silence, surprising her. "And I'm kinda nervous about it actually. It's interesting."

"Oh," Willow smiles, pleased. "Well, if it helps I'm going to say yes."

"Yeah, it helps. It-it creates a comfort zone." They smile at each other. "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Willow suddenly remembers and slaps her hand to her head. "Oh, I cant!"

"Well, see I like that you're unpredictable," he says in a way that she isn't sure what he's feeling.

"It's just that it's Buffy's birthday, and we're throwing her a surprise party," she says apologetically.

"It's okay," he assures her.

"But you could come," she says hopefully. "If you want to. You could be m…my date."

"All right," he nods, smiling. "I'm in."

Willow smiles back at him before turning to show him that she is leaving. As she walks away she smiles to her self and says under her breath. "I said date."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where is she?" Angel sighs, leaning against a pillar inside the Bronze. The rest of the gang is standing around, awaiting the Slayer/Vampire's arrival.

"I'm sure she and Jenny are on their way," Giles tries to soothe him.

Angel puts his hands in his pockets and walks over to the Watcher. They are still uncomfortable with each other, as are the rest of the gang, but Angel senses an extra concern.

"Did she tell you about her dream?" he asks in a low voice.

"Yes," Giles nods, letting his worry seep into his posture. "She-she became slightly distraught earlier when I apparently said a phrase in a way that it transpired in her dream."

"Dreams aren't prophecies," Angel says firmly, almost as if he is trying to convince himself. "The Master-"

"Exactly. Which is what I told her," Giles sighs.

"Shh, I think I hear her coming!" Willow calls out.

The group hears grunting and blows landing and worriedly looks towards a window. Suddenly Buffy and a vampire crash through, still fighting. Angel starts to rush over to help but Buffy uses a drumstick as a stake before he reaches her.

"Surprise!" Cordelia yells, jumping from behind the pool table.

"That pretty much sums it up," Oz says, he and the rest stare at the girl, Xander shaking his head.

Angel brings his attention back to his girlfriend as she hops down from the stage.

"Buffy are you okay?" he asks in concern, walking over to her and cupping her cheek.

"Yeah, there were vamps-" she looks beyond him and takes in the decorations and cake. "What's going on?"

"Um…a surprise party," Giles says lamely, blowing a party favor.

"You guys did all this for me?" she smiles at the group before turning to Angel. "That is so sweet."

As Angel assures himself that Buffy is really is ok, Willow walks over to Oz.

"Are you okay?" she asks him worriedly.

"Yeah," he says. "Hey, did everybody else see that guy just turn into dust?"

The group looks at Oz in silence until Xander steps up and gives a very simple run down on the real Sunnydale. Oz shocks them all by not being at all surprised, but before anyone can say anything about it, Jenny walks in with the large box the vampires were trying to take. Angel and Giles take it from her and set it on a table where Buffy goes to open it.

Inside is an arm that surges up and grabs Buffy by the throat. Instantly, Angel is beside her, helping to pry it off. Together, the two vampires force it back into the box, Giles closing it securely.

"Are you okay?" everyone says in unison.

"Yeah. Good thing I don't have to breathe anymore," she says, rubbing her neck with a grimace.

"What?" Oz asks confused.

"I'll tell you later," Willow says to him, with a small quirk to her lips. He nods, accepting it for now.

"Man, that thing had major grip," Buffy says. Angel is looking at the box with horrified wonder.

"It can't be," he says to himself. "She wouldn't."

"What is it? Vamps version of snake in a can, or do you care to share?" Xander says irritably, his dislike for the vampire evident in his voice.

Angel glares at the boy, the dislike very mutual. Seeing the look, Buffy places her hand on Angel's arm, using her eyes to urge to ignore the teen. He looks down at her and sees the question so tells them what he knows, the legend of a demon that can't be destroyed by any weapon forged, whose purpose is to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity.

"The Judge?" Giles looks at the box, almost fascinated. "This is he?"

"Not all of him," Angel shakes his head. "He wasn't killed but dismembered, the pieces scattered…buried in every corner of the Earth."

"So all these pieces are being brought here?" Jenny asks, the others too scared to comment.

"By Drusilla," Buffy says softly, exchanging a meaningful glance with Angel.

"She's just crazy enough to do it," he agrees.

"We need to get this out of town," Giles says in determination. He looks straight into Angel's eyes, his meaning perfectly clear. Angel has an internal debate for a second in his head before he agrees with the Watcher. He nods, before turning to look at Buffy with an apology in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Angel places the box down as he and Buffy stand on the dock. "I should go the rest of the way alone."<p>

"I hate this," Buffy says, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, I do too," he pulls her into his embrace, placing a kiss on her hair.

"I still don't understand why I cant go with you?" she complains, her voice muffled into his neck. "Who cares about school?"

"You do," he says, his voice soft to hide the emotions. "And with no slayer here, the town will be a sitting duck."

"Damn Kendra," Buffy mumbles.

Angel chuckles and pulls her back just enough to look at her face. He wipes the tears off her cheeks, his heart breaking at the thought of being separated from her.

"It's only a few months," he says, his voice shaky. "Then I'll be back."

"Are you sure you cant stay in contact?" she says, fighting back more tears knowing that it's making it harder on him. "So that when Kendra comes, I can meet up with you?"

"I have something for you," he ignores the question, both knowing he cant risk being tracked. "For your birthday. I …I was going to give it to you earlier, but…"

He releases her and digs into his pocket. Buffy wipes her face, trying to be strong. He holds out something in his hand and Buffy takes an unneeded gasp.

"It's a claddagh ring," he explains, his face and voice suddenly nervous. "My people-before I was changed- they exchanged this as a sign of…devotion. The hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty and the heart…love."

"It's beautiful," she whispers.

"It's also an…an engagement ring and-and wedding ring." His dark eyes look into hers intensely. "I love you so much Buffy. You are the purest, brightest and happiest thing that has touched my existence. I-I want to be able to call you my wife."

Buffy stares at him, tears running down her face and he becomes nervous, clearing is throat as he looks down at the silver ring.

"I know it looks…I promise I'll get you a ring with a stone when I get back," he says, not making eye contact with her.

Buffy snaps out of her shock and cant stop the bubble of laughter that rises out of her. Angel's head snaps up and Buffy lunges forward to kiss him deeply.

"Oh you big dummy," she laughs and cries happily. "I volunteered to spend eternity with you, and you're nervous about this?"

"So it's a yes?" he says, a smile crossing his face.

"Yes, yes, yes," she punctuates each word with a kiss. "I don't need another ring. But I want a wedding, got it?"

"What ever you want," he promises, hugging her tightly. Still smiling he pulls back and takes her hand to place the ring on her finger. "Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this."

He holds up his hand to show her his own ring on his finger. She leans forward and kisses it, leaning against him with her eyes close. He tilts her face up and leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you," he says in Gaelic, leaning in to kiss her.

They fall into the kiss, saying goodbye without words. Suddenly, two vampires jump down, ripping the couple apart. One vampire starts to fight with Angel while Buffy rolls to her feet and starts beating the other. As the couple fights the pair, Dalton, Spike and Drusilla's minion, sneaks over to the box with the Judge's arm and starts to run away with it. Buffy sees the movement and her eyes widen as she fights the vampire.

"Angel! The Box!" she calls, ducking a swing at her head.

Angel flips the vampire and rushes to follow Dalton. He crashes into him and is about to hit him when the box is picked up and carried away by the other vampire. Angel quickly rises and begins to follow when a roar makes him glance backwards. His gut clenches when he sees the vampire dump Buffy into the water. In his fear he forgets that she no longer needs to breathe, focusing only on that Buffy can't swim and may possibly be unconscious.

"Buffy!" he yells, climbing the rail and jumping in after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**alright im in a real good mood cause i figured out how i want my next Souls chapter to go, so im posting this today instead of tomorrow.**

**oh and i dont own any characters, shows or anything else you recognize in here**

Giles, Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordelia are sitting in the library, quietly researching the Judge. Giles takes off his glasses and pinches his nose, sighing wearily. He looks at his watch and cant help but worry that Buffy and Jenny aren't back yet.

Just as he is about to say something, the doors open and Buffy walks in, wearing different clothes.

"Dru's guys ambushed us," she announces, grimly. "They have the arm."

"Where's Jenny?" Giles asks.

"Taking Angel to get some clothes," she tells him.

"And we need clothes because?" Xander says, concerned.

"We got wet," she says shortly, frustrated at herself being thrown into the water. "Giles, can this guy be stopped? Without an army?"

"Um, well," he places the glasses back on his face and reads the book in front of him. "'No weapon forged can kill him.' Not very encouraging."

"Whoa, whoa!" Xander stands up, his eyes wide. "I-I think I'm having a thought."

"Oh god were doomed," Cordelia says. Her boyfriend ignores her, nodding his head to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a thought." He gasps. "Now I'm having a plan."

"Xander, what?" Buffy almost yells.

He explains his plan, retelling the first part when Angel and Jenny come back in. The group split up, Oz, Willow, Cordelia and Xander leaving, while the rest stay and plan the finer details.

* * *

><p>Inside the warehouse, Drusilla is dancing dreamily to the music only she can hear. She dances around, swinging her hips and trailing her hands down the front of the unfinished Judge. Spike comes rolling close to her in his wheelchair, the box in his lap.<p>

"Look what I have for you ducks," he says.

She opens her eyes and smiles at him. She walks over and picks up the box.

"Save the best for last," she says, placing the missing piece in place. She steps back as light comes out of the cracks. The front opens and a huge blue demon steps out. Drusilla claps her hands and sits on Spike's lap.

"He's perfect darling," she kisses him. "Just what I wanted."

"You need to get out more," Buffy says from her place on the catwalk above them.

"She reeks of humanity," the Judge says.

"Thanks," Buffy says brightly. "I'm Buffy. I'll be destroying you today."

"Fool, no weapon can kill me," the Judge mocks. Spike and Drusilla smirk at the blonde.

"That was then." She bends down and brings up a rocket launcher. "This is now."

Drusilla quickly rises and starts to push Spike's wheelchair away in fear. The Judge frowns at the contraption the blonde girl is holding.

"What does that do?" he says just as Buffy pulls the trigger, blowing him to pieces.

Drusilla and Spike exit the warehouse just in time, both wondering where their minions are. Just as she crosses the threshold, a plank of wood is thrust in front of the wheelchair, making the blonde vampire tumble out.

"Spike!" Drusilla calls trying to rush forward but a strong hand grabs her arm. She half turns around and her eyes widen. "My Angel?"

"Dru!" Spike calls just before Giles plunges a stake through his heart.

"No!" she cries as Angel stakes her, looking down at the dust she becomes.

"Well, that went surprisingly well," Giles mumbles as the rest of the group gathers around.

"Where's Buffy?" both Angel and Willow ask. They look at each other, Willow's eyes going wide when she looks past him at the burning building. He spins around and enters without thought.

"Buffy!" he yells, shying away from the flames that surround him.

He finds the ladder to the catwalk, and climbs up, trying to keep his balance with the broken railing, hoping that he finds her soon. He walks along, ducking and dodging the falling ceiling. He stops in his tracks and his world goes silent when he sees the rocket launcher lying on the ground, a small pile of dust near it.

"Angel!" he hears her voice from down below.

He looks over the edge and sees her slowly getting off the floor where she must have fallen after firing the weapon. He jumps down, instantly hugging her to him in relief.

"Oh god Buffy. I thought-" he says but she pushes him away frantically.

"We have to get out of here!" she grabs his hand and starts pulling.

Together they run through the burning building, never letting go of each other's hands. They rush outside, running until they reach their friends who are a few warehouses away. As soon as they stop, Angel again grabs her into his embrace, Buffy returning it just as fiercely.

"I'm okay," she whispers soothingly into his ear.

"Alright, party time!" Xander jokes, doing a small dance with his shoulders hunched and fists in front of him.

"I really don't like him," Angel says softly so only Buffy hears him as they pull apart.

She smiles up at him and opens her mouth to say something. But suddenly her face turns into a grimace and she turns away. Clutching her chest as if in pain, she falls to her knees.

"Buffy!" Angel says, taking a step towards her. But just as he does, he feels a horrible burning in his chest and his vision starts to fade.

"Oh my god!" he hears Jenny exclaim as the group gathers around the pair.

"What's going on? Giles!" A voice says near him, but he can't tell whose it is. The pain is so intense and despite his struggles, the world goes black.

"Angel," a sweet voice says into his ear. He feels a feather-light kiss on his neck and he hums.

"Angel, wake up," the voice says again.

Slowly he opens his eyes, blinking at the light that is coming in from the window. He feels a small hand gliding up and down his chest and stomach, and raises his own hand to grasp it.

"Are you awake?" the whispers in his ear, the smile obvious.

"Hmmm," he hums, turning onto his back so that he can look at his wife.

Buffy smiles at him, the happiness in her eyes shining out at him. He brings her hand up to his face, running his thumb over the emerald claddagh ring before he kisses it.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asks him, resting her chin on his chest. He smoothes back her blonde hair, a smile playing around his lips.

"I was dreaming about the Judge."

"Which part? The ugly blue demon? Where you proposed on the dock? Or where you passed out when we became human again cause you didn't remember how to breathe?" Her face scrunches up making him smile widely. "Please say it wasn't the big ugly blue guy."

"All of it," he says, rubbing his hand over her neck where the faint scar from his fangs can still be seen.

"Hey," she scolds softly, raising up to sit on him. "No brooding. It's our honeymoon, it's a happy time."

He rubs his hands up her thighs and over her flat stomach, remembering the first time he did so over a year ago. His eye catches the light bouncing off his wedding ring and is filled with a surge of contentment. He runs his hands around her to her back, pulling her down until she is inches from his face.

"So," he says softly. "Remember that conversation we had during that whole egg monster thing? About kids?"

"Yeah," she says, staring at his lips.

"Well, I was hoping we could reopen that conversation," he watches her eyes rush to his.

"Okay," she smiles brightly, making his heart beat faster. "How many are we talking here?"

"Six," he says resolutely.

"Six?" Buffy scoffs. "Unless you're planning on bearing a few little one's yourself, better think again. Three."

"Six," he smiles at her, running his hands over her body and kissing her.

"Mmm," she moans into the kiss. "Four. That's it."

"Oh Buffy," he rolls them over, entering her smoothly. "Six."

"We'll uh," she says breathlessly as she starts to move with him. "We'll see. I'll…oh…think about…about…okay six."

**The End**

**OMG my first finished multichap fanfic! okay, i know that i kinda rushed the ending in the last three chapters but remember, i only meant for this whole thing to be a oneshot. i want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and read this, especially those who have been here from the first chapter. I want to thank my buddy for urging me to finish and for letting me bounce ideas off her. i know it's a corny ending, but i hope i didnt disappoint too much. please let me know what you thought. peace out homies! lol**


	10. Authors Note

**So I've started a new story, that is going to be a collection of one shots based from this story. Some are going to be kind of like missing scenes, others might be set in the future. If there's anything you want to see, tell me and I'll give it a try. Peace :-)**


End file.
